


Monkeys

by phasha18



Series: The Chronicles of Peter and Chris [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Child Allison Argent, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Peter and Chris are on their honeymoon, Peter wants to see monkeys.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: The Chronicles of Peter and Chris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



> This may or may not go with 'I Still...' you decide. 
> 
> “Put your damn pants on!”

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Monkeys**

  
Chris and Peter decided that they wanted a honeymoon. They could barely decide on where to go until Chris suggested that they go to a rain forest location. Peter immediately agreed saying that he had always wanted to see monkey's up close which was how they were in their current predicament. 

“Peter!” Chris yelled laughing as he watched his new husband clambering out of the river they'd found and he'd decided to go swimming in. “Put your damn pants on!”

“The monkey just stole our food and you want me to put pants on!?!?” Peter exclaimed, he didn't put said pants on and was chasing after the troop of monkey's that had taken their lunch. 

“Food is replaceable your parts aren't!” Chris called, Peter wasn't listening to his husband he had no intentions of putting on his pants. “Peter Argent-Hale NOW!”

“Not until I...” Peter trailed off and started screaming as he was running back towards Chris.

Chris blinked and started laughing harder, Peter was now being chased by said monkey's one of which was most definitely taunting them. Peter may have been screaming as the monkey's chased after him but Chris couldn't tell over his laughter at his husband. Chris had been sitting with his feet dangling in the water whilst holding his shoes, Peter on the other hand had stripped naked and left his clothes on the edge of the water with the food. 

“Peter! Pants!” Chris yelled again this time Peter stopped running briefly to grab his pants and pulled them on. “Now you can get the food,”

“It's too late! Look they're...they're eating it,” Peter groaned watching as the monkey's pulled apart the lunch that they had bought with them. 

“You're the one that wanted to see the monkey's close up,” Chris laughed, as he stood up in the knee deep water and walked back to his husband. “Come here,” 

“But our food,” Peter whined, stepping closer to Chris as he pulled his shirt on over his head. 

“We can get more food, but we can't get another you,” Chris told him wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he paused and spoke again. “What would Allison say if her Pa didn't come home?” 

“For Ally, I won't go chasing monkey's again,” Peter sighed, he really did want to go after them but he thought about what their five year old daughter would say if he didn't come home in one piece.

Peter's older sister Talia was watching Allison while Peter and Chris enjoyed their honeymoon. Peter and Chris had made sure that Talia called them every night no matter what the time was so that they could say goodnight to their daughter. Tonight's bedtime story was going to be an interesting one if Peter had anything to do with it. 

“Peter, Christopher I have a little someone who wants to talk to her fathers before she goes to bed,” Talia said as she sat with Allison on her lap in Cora's bedroom, the two girls sharing while Allison was with them. Talia handed Allison the phone and the small girl instantly put it to her ear.

“Daddy! Pa!” Allison grinned excitedly as she held the phone to her ear. Peter and Chris laughed as they held theirs between the two of them.

'Hi baby, are you being good for your Aunty Talia?' Chris asked, smiling at the sound of the five year old's excited voice. 

“Yes daddy, what are you and Pa doing?” Allison answered as she looked at her aunt and then at Cora who were both listening to the conversation. 

'Well Pa has a story for you involving some monkey's,' Chris said, Peter groaned inwardly before he was launching into the story minus the nudity. 

'Daddy and I saw some monkey's today when we went for a walk through the rainforest,' Peter paused to take a breath before he continued to speak. 'We stopped to go for a swim in the river, and look at the monkey's...'

“What did the monkey's do Pa?” Allison asked excitedly as she yawned and saw Cora yawning as well. “Tell me Pa,”

'Well the monkey's came close to us and took our lunch, so Pa decided to chase them while Daddy laughed at him,' Peter explained as he ran a hand over his face before he continued the story. 'And then the monkey's chased after Pa,'

“Uncle Peter! Did they really chase you?” Cora exclaimed climbing over to Allison so that she could hear more of the story.

'Yes girls they really chase Peter,' Chris laughed, he hadn't stopped laughing as the image of them chasing after his naked husband was very fresh in his mind. 

Allison and Cora ended up in a fit of giggles as they listened to the story before Talia was taking the phone and telling the girls that it was time for sleeping. Allison said goodnight to her father's before she and Cora decided to snuggle under the covers together. Talia smiled at them before she was walking from the bedroom and heading to the far end of the house as she knew that Peter had left something out. 

“Peter, were you naked again?”


End file.
